


Поглощение

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IronHawk 4.3 "Клинт/Тони. Секс в мастерской с применением посторонних предметов, можно легкий даб-кон."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поглощение

Мастерская была для Тони почти святыней. Никто, никто не смел заходить в неё без спроса. До сегодняшнего дня. Тони не без помощи лапы-растяпы калибровал перчатку новой модификации костюма – и вот он уже прижат к столешнице, а затылок ему обжигает влажное дыхание. Это как позволить кому-то разрезать твою грудную клетку и долго смотреть, как сжимается и разжимается сердце. Как раздеться перед человеком, которого ты боишься. Тони вздрагивает, когда рука Клинта собственнически лезет под несвежую футболку и проходится пальцами по соскам, и от этого касания на коже выступают мурашки. Тони роняет изящную отвертку, но рука Клинта быстро перехватывает её и медленно кладет на стол, перед этим длинным движением проведя её рукояткой по поверхности стола. Металлическая насадка издает звонкий звук, а Клинт уже стягивает с Тони футболку. Тони же не в силах пошевелиться – он никак не может совладать с проникновением в самое интимное, самое личное помещение башни, и это кажется слишком дерзким, настолько, что нет сил сопротивляться, и откуда-то появляется постыдное желание испробовать этот риск на вкус, позволить Клинту причинить себе немного изощренной боли, вывернуться наизнанку и отдать ему всего себя. Футболка комком летит на пол, а Клинт продолжает раздевать Тони, начиная с ремня джинсов, на котором красуется какое-то замысловатое металлическое изображение, которое Клинту сейчас совсем не хочется рассматривать. Ему хочется другое – содрать с Тони наконец джинсы, пока он ещё в ступоре и не начал извиваться под его руками. Но Клинт не успевает – Тони, с полурасстегнутыми джинсами, выпирающими на ширинке, и широко распахнутыми глазами поворачивается к нему. На его руке все еще надета перчатка от костюма, и он пытается оттолкнуть Клинта, но слишком нерешительно для того, чтобы Клинт не перехватил зажатую в металле руку. Клинт даже не целует его – просто сажает на стол и стягивает с него джинсы, попутно оставляя на плечах и ключицах розовые засосы. Для Клинта эта прелюдия – подготовка к полному овладению Тони, прежде всего, в моральном плане. Он стягивает с Тони перчатку и надевает её на себя, хотя это вряд ли должно было получиться, и опускает её на пах Тони, у которого стоит с того самого момента, когда он оказался прижат сзади. Тони едва слышно стонет, когда перчатка начинает несильно двигаться по его члену. Он упирается руками в плечи Клинта, его губы вульгарно приоткрыты, и Клинт думает, что это – именно то, чего Тони тайно желал всё это время. Он прижимается к Тони чуть ближе, стоя между его расставленных ног и почти касаясь своей ширинкой до его плоти. Железная рука сжимает член, и Тони всхлипывает, пытаясь придумать, как же вывернуться из этих всепоглощающих объятий, но тело подсказывает только то, что надо вновь повернуться спиной и расставить ноги пошире. Он проводит языком вдоль шершавой щеки Клинта, но тому это не нужно – тот чувствует секундное движение Тони, чтобы вновь повернуть его так, как надо. Тони проводит руками вдоль стола, скользит вперед, чуть прикрыв глаза и понимая, что в этот момент он полностью отдает себя в чужое распоряжение. Железная рука медленно движется по спине, от позвонков на шее прямо к пояснице, и упирается в отверстие. Тони уже знает, что готов. Готов принять в себя, что бы это ни было, главное – что решение останется за Клинтом. И Клинт его не разочаровывает. Металл движется в нем, а грубая рука сжимает под его животом член, и Тони никогда не думал, что может так похабно стонать. Внутри всё натерто, и то, как боль смешивается с несравнимым удовольствием от рваного касания комка нервов внутри него, вышибает из Тони все мысли и оставляет его на совершенно иной волне эйфории. Железо покидает его тело, и на его замену внутрь Тони приходит горячая плоть Клинта, которая существенно крупнее железного пальца. Тони дергается в такт толчкам и пытается сказать что-то вроде просьбы быть ещё быстрее, ещё сильнее. Клинт держит его железной рукой за шею, чуть придавливая к столу, а своей, горячей – за член. Тони кажется, что это может длиться вечно, но как только он думает об этом, его тут же накрывает волной оргазма, и, сокращаясь вокруг Клинта, он делает то же и с ним. 

Это действительно будет длиться вечно, потому что теперь Тони – полностью его, от начала и до конца его тела и души.


End file.
